


Lockstep

by adjit



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjit/pseuds/adjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fell into Despair the same way they did everything important: together and without discussing it beforehand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockstep

**Author's Note:**

> This work came out of nowhere, really. I was thinking about how Peko ended up in despair, and considered the debate over whether Peko or Kuzuryuu despaired first. To me, it was obvious that neither was the answer- they had to fall together.  
> Then a little line got stuck in my head, and I had to write it out. It took about 30 minutes.

     She wasn’t sure how they got into this situation. She had been out of the room for only a moment- no, less than a moment. She didn’t like leaving his side, but she had been told to keep an eye on a fellow patron of the seedy establishment. When he had left the room, she had walked to the door to watch him go. But now she remembered why she usually kept by her master’s side.  
     Within the short time she was away, he had angered someone. Still, it shouldn’t have been surprising. This was Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. He had a loud mouth and a barbed tongue. She knew this better than anyone because she was Peko Pekoyama and she had been with him since childhood. And knowing him better than anyone pushed her into action. She rushed back to his side, and not a moment too soon. Soon they were surrounded by 6 very angry, very drunk men.  
     They didn’t even look at each other. No words were spoken and no gestures exchanged. They just knew. One moment they were both still, and the next they were both moving, set off by some silent signal. It wasn’t a telepathic link, but it was close. It was just natural. When they moved, they did it together. It was Pekoyama’s job to protect her master, but even she realized one against six in close quarters was not good odds. So they fought side by side, back to back. Nothing was a _you_ and _I_. It was an _us_. It always would be.  
     In the end, Pekoyama had taken out 4 and Kuzuryuu 2, but both still felt they had failed the other. Pekoyama had a cut on her check from when she jumped in front of a broken bottle to protect Kuzuryuu, and Kuzuryuu had a nasty bruise on his abdomen from when he blocked a kick aimed at Pekoyama, and both blamed themselves for the injuries on the other. That was something they always did for each other without ever mentioning it. Protecting and blaming. She was supposed to protect him, it was her job, but that’s not why she did it. He never wanted her protection, he wanted to give his. They always blamed themselves. They never discussed it.

     They fell into Despair the same way they did everything important: together and without discussing it beforehand. Their reasons were different and conflicting and yet fit together so perfectly even someone in love with Despair could laugh at the two of them. They were the reason they fell and they were the reason they would never rise again, and yet even then they could not let go of each other. Their relationship was poison and their silence was suffocating them and still both held onto the other with a stubbornness that would not relent.  
     Their minds, their personalities, everything about them changed. It melted and contorted until they found delight in their obsession with Despair. They followed their leader in lockstep and helped her destroy the world that had allowed them to fall. They destroyed lives with the knowledge that they could never cause as much damage to these people as they had to each other. They became fanatics, addicts. Obsessed and disgusted and disgusting and so different from what either of them had imagined when they were children.  
     Of course, children don’t imagine the future much, too busy with experiencing the world for the first time to think about the thousandth or millionth. But when they had looked to the future, conjured up vague hazy images of the road ahead of them, there had been one detail that they had predicted accurately.  
They were together.


End file.
